


Three to Make Ready

by Anonymous



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Forced Heat, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Merlin, Possessive Arthur, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When an Alpha prince comes of age, it is time for him to take an omega as his mate.  Usually this is a private affair, but Uther refuses to leave anything to chance.





	Three to Make Ready

 

“What? Father, you can't be serious.”

Uther barely even looked up from his paperwork. “I'm entirely serious. This isn't a game, Arthur. It's the future of our kingdom at stake.”

“But surely the future of the kingdom doesn't rely on… _that_.”

 _That_ being a thing Arthur did not even want to think about, let alone say aloud.

Uther, however, had no such aversions. “It has been three cycles since your sister began experiencing her heats, and she has yet to become pregnant. It is vital that we discover whether there is some genetic cause to the matter. That means we need to rule out any… technical failures.”

“But that doesn't mean you have to watch!”

Arthur shuddered at the image flooding his brain once more. Ever since his father had brought it up, he'd had the urge to dunk his head in a vat of burning oil. He still couldn't guarantee it wasn't a possibility when he finally escaped here. Tomorrow was to be his coming of age, and that meant he would be introduced to his omega, specially bred and purchased for his pleasure and to carry his heirs. A queen must be a beta, free from the dangers of heat cycles or pregnancies, but an omega consort was born for the purpose of being full. Arthur had been looking forward to it, he wouldn't deny that, but certainly not like this.

He'd gone to the omega house earlier that week to select his new mate. To the crown, his only criteria was someone healthy and fertile. Such a wish list applied to nearly every omega in the place, excluding the ones bred to be sterile, allowing their alphas to gain their pleasure from their heats but preventing the need to care for swarms of children afterwards. For Arthur, he hoped for a bit more than that. Someone easy on the eyes wouldn't go amiss, despite the fact that once he was affected by his mate’s heat he wouldn't much care if he was sleeping with a sheep. Arthur also hoped for someone he could at the very least get along with as well. Love might be out of the question with such an arrangement, but he would appreciate more than tolerance.

Arthur was presented with omega after omega by the house mistress, but none seemed to fit. They were all too timid, too flighty. It wasn't until the last that a spark ignited in his belly. The young man stood before him, meeting Arthur's eyes as if daring him to be the first to look away. That gaze held passion, determination, and -neither of them could deny- a good bit of lust at first sight.

Arthur didn't ask a single question before he ordered the omega to report to the castle at sunset in three days time.

But Uther had no concern at all for Arthur's protests nor the increasing lewd thoughts he'd been harbouring since that day. “Honestly, Arthur, once the boy comes into his heat, I doubt you'll even notice I'm there, you'll be far too busy fucking him.”

“ _Father_!”

He was clearly and utterly doomed.

 

*****

  
“Did you remember to eat well at dinner? You'll need your energy, Arthur.”

“Yes, father.”

Arthur knew he was being terse, and any other time he might have been reprimanded for it, but right now he couldn't be bothered to care. His omega was waiting for him back in his chambers. Gaius was preparing the boy now. It was too dangerous to let an omega wander the halls after his heat had been induced, so he would take the herbs a few moments before Arthur returned from his own rituals. Normally he would enter the room alone, and the night would be spent with just the two of them. This time, however, a chair had been positioned for a very special and unappreciated guest.

The door to his rooms opened and Gaius stepped out, accompanied by an alluring aroma that had all of Arthur's concerns fleeing from his brain. The scent was cut off by the firm closing of the latch. “Your omega is ready for you, sire. I must warn you both again how dangerous this could be. We have no idea the effects of having two alphas in the room during a heat cycle. You will have to work hard to keep yourselves under control.”

“You have nothing to fear, Gaius,” Uther dismissed once again. Arthur had hoped earlier that the physician’s protests would save him from his fate, but he should have known his father was too stubborn to turn back now. “Well, my son, the time has come. We shall see if you can succeed where your sister cannot.”

He allowed Arthur to proceed him into the room. Once again that wonderful scent hit his nostrils and drove all other thoughts away. The scent led him straight to the bed, where a beautiful creature lay writhing and panting, already riding high on the thrill of his heat.

Gaius had prepared him well. The omega had been stripped naked, revealing a long, lean body dotted with sweat from his growing heat. His wrists had been tied firmly to the bed to stop him from attempting to take matters into his own hands, either figuratively or literally. His cock jutted out from his belly, already weeping precome, and he fought to twist his body towards the mattress for relief.

“Sire,” the boy whined as he caught sight of him. “ _Please_. It hurts.”

“Shh.” Arthur crawled up on the bed beside the naked boy. “Hush now, little omega.” He ran a hand down the boy’s flank, taking a perverse pleasure in the way he shivered at the touch. “What is your name?”

“M-Merlin.”

“Hello, Merlin,” he said, far more calmly than he felt. His cock had already grown fat off the scent alone, and he was fighting not to come at first sight. He would not prove his father’s presence necessary. “I'm Arthur. I'm here to take care of you.”

“Please, Arthur, just- touch me.”

That was all the permission Arthur needed, and he swept down to claim his omega’s mouth. Merlin responded eagerly, as if the cure for the burning in his loins could be found in Arthur's mouth. The taste of him was as sweet as his scent, and Arthur found himself almost getting lost in exploring every crevice with his tongue.

Merlin brought him back to the true task at hand eventually, however, arching up and grinding his weeping cock against Arthur's belly. Arthur stilled him with a tight grip on his hips, earning a whine. “Patience, Merlin. We have all night.”

“If you wanted patience, you shouldn't have given me the damn drugs,” Merlin sniped, sneaking a leg up with remarkable flexibility to knee into Arthur's still clothed crotch. “ _Sire_.”

Arthur hissed at the rough treatment. _Fine, if you want to play it that way_. “Shall I take the edge off then? I don't think you've earned more than that yet.”

Abandoning Merlin's mouth with more than a little reluctance, Arthur trailed downwards, nipping at his jaw and sucking a deep bruise into Merlin's neck. All the while he maintained his grip on the boy’s hips. Merlin was well-muscled, raised to be a strong and healthy broodmare, but Arthur had been trained to handle weapons from birth, and his bulk far outmatched Merlin's lithe physique. Not that he was complaining. Merlin’s futile squirming merely fueled his desire, and Arthur attacked one nipple and then the other, occasionally dipping down to bite at a the junction of his hip, careful never to touch the area Merlin so craved.

“I think you need a lesson on where the edge is, you prat,” Merlin panted, scratching frantically at the headboard. “I'm _dying_ here.”

“First I think you need a lesson on how to obey your betters.” But Arthur finally gave in and wrapped a hand around Merlin's cock. It barely took three swipes before the boy came, shooting pearly cream over Arthur’s hand and his own stomach. Arthur licked experimentally at a finger before shoving the digit in Merlin's mouth. The omega sucked greedily at it, his heat far from sated.

“That was very good, my son, but if you wish to provide me with an heir, you know what you must do next.”

Arthur jumped at the sound of his father's voice by his ear. He had no idea when Uther had joined him on the bed. With a low growl he positioned himself between his father and Merlin. This was _his_ omega, and no one would take Merlin from him, not even his own father.

“Calm yourself, my son. I'm merely here to assist. If you wish for your seed to bear fruit, you must ensure your omega is well prepared.” He took a bottle of oil from the nightstand, dipping a finger in and working it between Merlin's lips next to Arthur's. Merlin startled slightly at the intrusion, but his ministrations soon resumed, far more eagerly now, his cock quickly growing as the heat took over once more. “See, Arthur? He needs your knot. You must be sure he is ready for you. I will help you with this.”

Uther removed his finger from Merlin's mouth, hooking Arthur's in the same movement. He nudged Arthur's head to take its place, and Arthur needed no further encouragement to kiss Merlin once more, loving the taste of his omega on his tongue. A hand fumbled at his shirt and he allowed it to be stripped from his body, mourning the brief loss of contact as the fabric invading the space between his and Merlin's lips. His trousers were gone in a similar manner, and he rejoiced in the feel of heated skin against his, wanting to lay flat against Merlin and absorb their bodies into one. Suddenly Merlin moaned sharply and bucked up underneath him. Arthur pulled back and looked down, mouth dropping open to see Uther scissoring open Merlin's tight entrance.

“He must be relaxed, Arthur. The more relaxed he is, the easier it will be.” Uther removed his fingers to Merlin's protest, taking his son by the arms and manoeuvring him so he straddled Merlin's chest, facing Uther. “As a king you will have to multitask, a skill you will learn now. Take him in your mouth, but be sure to watch closely.”

Arthur almost hesitated, but so close to Merlin's private areas he was hit with another wave of his heat scent, and it was enough to bring him to suck the tip past his lips, mouth watering with the need to take, to consume. Merlin whined beautifully, bucking his hips once again and nearly choking Arthur on his cock. The sensation was intoxicating, and Arthur wanted nothing more than to repeat it. He fought the urge, however, holding down Merlin's hips and taking the lead, teasing him to the edge once more.

From this angle he could see as Uther breached his omega again, starting with two fingers and carefully stretching him open. It was hardly necessary; Merlin's omega body naturally prepared him with a slick fluid that also aided his fertility, but no one was about to complain. Arthur couldn't describe the feeling the sight gave him and wasn't sure he really wanted to think about it anyway, but his cock couldn't hide it, stealing every ounce of blood from the rest of his body to become diamond hard. Merlin attempted to take advantage of his position to assist him with his arousal, but he couldn't quite contort himself enough with his lower body under such glorious assault. Eventually he changed tact. Arthur let out a groan of his own at the feel of a tongue on his furl. Uther looked up at the sound, momentarily ceasing his task to simply watch the two of them. Then he resumed more eagerly than before, adding three fingers, then four.

“He’s ready for you, my son.”

Uther withdrew his fingers, pulling Arthur into position between Merlin's legs. Arthur sat there for a moment, a bit awed by the sight before him. Trust Merlin and that glorious mouth of his to ruin things.

“Arthur, if you don't breed me this second I will take your father instead and damn the consequences.”

With that ultimatum in mind Arthur none to gently drove his cock into Merlin's hole. Merlin groaned beneath him, pain contorting his features briefly, but soon he was panting and urging Arthur on, his heat driving him over the edge now that he was finally getting what he needed. Arthur had what he needed too, and his alpha drive was in full force. Uther attempted to lean in and take Merlin's mouth, but Arthur grunted harshly at him, fucking into Merlin harder still, gripping onto his hips with bruising fingers, tying him to Arthur and only Arthur.

“Possessive prat,” Merlin huffed, throwing a longing look at the alpha cock near his head.

“That's because you're mine, Merlin,” Arthur growled, grip tightening even further. “Only _mine_.”

He felt his knot growing with his desire, until both seemed to burst and he came deep within his omega. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of Merlin, only noticing from the wetness underneath him that his mate had found his pleasure as well. Arthur felt a twinge of guilt that he'd gotten so lost in his rut, but Merlin didn't seem to mind, purring contentedly beneath him.

A kiss was dropped on top of his head. “Well done, my son. I expect by morning there will be a new heir for our kingdom.”

He barely noticed Uther taking his leave, too focused on Merlin beneath him. “Is he right? Did I breed you this first time?”

Merlin kissed him softly. “I won't know for sure until my heat is fully gone, _sire_.” He squeezed his bottom around Arthur's still swollen knot within him. “I see no reason to risk anything, however.”

Arthur smirked and teased a hand between them, trailing fingers lightly down Merlin’s cock, still half hard from his only briefly dormant heat. “No reason at all.”


End file.
